charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8
, Holly Marie Combs, and Rose McGowan.]] The eighth season of Charmed aired from September 2005 to May 2006 and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2007 as a box-set including extras. It was re-released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary Get ready for the ultimate ride in supernatural entertainment! In Charmed: The Final Season, the magical Halliwell sisters Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan) face their biggest challenges in love, life and death as they try one last time to fulfill their destiny! Join them in their fight to protect Leo from the Angel of Death, and witness their devastating battle when demons conspire to take over the Underworld! Charmed: The Final Season's 6 discs deliver 22 episodes of nonstop thrills, suspense and a climactic finale! The Charmed Ones are ready. Are you? Cast Main cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (22/22) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews (22/22) *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins (22/22) *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (12/22) Recurring cast Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the eleventh of September 2007 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in February, March, April and September 2007. It wasn't released in Japan but does include bonus features unlike the previous seasons. * The Region 1 DVD's title is "The Final Season" instead of the regular "The Complete ### Season". The regular title was used for the Region 2 DVD's. * Due to licensing issues with the normal opening theme, How Soon Is Now?, it was replaced with the New Instrumental Theme Music for the DVD release. * The DVD box-set for region 2 is different than the box-set for region 1. Rose McGowan is lowered to the height of Alyssa Milano and Holly Marie Combs, the color is black instead of yellow, and the scrying crystal is replaced with red crystal ball. It also says "The Complete Eighth Season" instead of "The Final Season". * Kaley Cuoco joins the series as young rebel-witch Billie Jenkins. * The opening credits have changed slightly with mostly new clips for each main cast member and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses and Kaley Cuoco. * Kaley Cuoco is added in between Holly Marie Combs and Brian Krause in the opening credits, moving Krause back to the end of the credits. Brad Kern stated that the credit was initially going to be either "with Brian Krause" or "and Brian Krause", but since this would have raised the costs, the idea was scrapped. The last time Brian was the last cast member in the opening was during season 2, when he himself was added to the opening. * The three main actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, insisted that they would not wear any costumes or prosthetic make-up this season. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Kaley Cuoco appeared in every episode of the season. Brian Krause did not appear in "Mr. & Mrs. Witch", "Payback's a Witch", "Repo Manor", "12 Angry Zen", "The Last Temptation of Christy", "Engaged and Confused", "Generation Hex", "The Torn Identity", "The Jung and the Restless" and "Gone with the Witches" because he was temporarily written out of the show due to budget cuts and the arrival of three new characters, Henry Mitchell, Christy Jenkins and Coop (which was forced onto the writers by the network). * Both the season premiere and the season finale have the word 'Charmed' in the title. Episodes 8x01-LeoPiperPaige.JPG|'Still Charmed and Kicking'|link=Still Charmed and Kicking 8x02-BillieDemons.jpg|'Malice in Wonderland'|link=Malice in Wonderland 8x03-PiperJail.JPG|'Run, Piper, Run'|link=Run, Piper, Run 8x04-Sisters.JPG|'Desperate Housewitches'|link=Desperate Housewitches 8x05-BillieMortal.jpg|'Rewitched'|link=Rewitched 8x06-Photo.JPG|'Kill Billie Vol. 1'|link=Kill Billie Vol. 1 8x07-BillieWilliams.jpg|'The Lost Picture Show'|link=The Lost Picture Show 8x08-PaigeHenry.JPG|'Battle of the Hexes'|link=Battle of the Hexes 8x09-Blood.JPG|'Hulkus Pocus'|link=Hulkus Pocus 8x10-LeoPiperDead.jpg|'Vaya Con Leos'|link=Vaya Con Leos 8x11-Sisters.JPG|'Mr. & Mrs. Witch'|link=Mr. & Mrs. Witch 8x12-PaigeHenry.JPG|'Payback's a Witch'|link=Payback's a Witch 8x13-Dollhouse.jpg|'Repo Manor'|link=Repo Manor 8x14-BillieChinese.jpg|'12 Angry Zen'|link=12 Angry Zen 8x15-BillieChristy.jpg|'The Last Temptation of Christy'|link=The Last Temptation of Christy 8x16-Paige&Henry.JPG|'Engaged and Confused'|link=Engaged and Confused 8x17-BillieChristy.jpg|'Generation Hex'|link=Generation Hex 8x18-CoopPhoebe.jpg|'The Torn Identity'|link=The Torn Identity 8x19-BilliePaige.jpg|'The Jung and the Restless'|link=The Jung and the Restless 8x20-SistersUnderworld.jpg|'Gone with the Witches'|link=Gone with the Witches 8x21-Halliwells.jpg|'Kill Billie Vol. 2'|link=Kill Billie Vol. 2 8x22-ForeverCharmed.jpg|'Forever Charmed'|link=Forever Charmed Charmed Comic Preview 2.jpg|Next: Season 9|link=Season 9 Category:Seasons Season 8 Season 8